


Mr. Unpredictable and Mr. unreadable [RIREN]

by Alya_blossom (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Baccarat, Blackjack, Chess, Craps, F/F, F/M, Gambling, KakeguruixAttackontitan, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Poker, Yumeko;Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alya_blossom
Summary: Levi Ackerman might be Unpredictable but Eren Yeager is unreadable.so how do these feelings blossom if they were only gambling partners for a game or two.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Eld Jinn/Gunther Schultz, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Hanji Zoe/Carla Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Mina Carolina, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Nifa, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Rico Brzenska/Ian Dietrich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Eren smiled as his mother took pictures of him, he was heading off to Hyakkaou Private Academy. the school his mother use to attend there and where Eren's second parent is. granted she did have sex with Grisha but Hanji's genes past down to him.

Eren wore his shoulder length long dark chocolate brown hair into a messy bun that is oddly attractive, a white dress shirt with a red blazer, black plaid slacks that were a little tight around the ass, and brown church shoes.

Eren didn’t know if the school allowed piercings but he hoped so as he didn’t want to take out his tongue piercing, his body heals faster than humanly possible and he got his tongue pierced 4 times from taking it out only for it to close up. 

He entered the limo that pulled off and waved goodbye to his mother before closing the car door for it to pull off. He drove by. He couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time. 

The feeling of nervousness when you're playing your opponent and the addicting feeling of satisfaction, excitement and desire when you win and you see your opponent's face. Something Eren gets off to.

“We’ve arrived Mr. Yeager” Eren’s driver announced, snapping Eren out of his thoughts he nodded, taking his suitcase and exiting the Limo he was greeted by the front of the school.

“Oh lord . .” Eren muttered as he studied the huge school in front of him. He walked along the concrete pavement and opened the big wooden doors and. . .

* * *

“We have a new student,” Hanji said, gathering the attention of the student councils. “Oh! Is she cute?” Isabel asked. 

“Shut up psycho she wasn’t even done talking” Annie said glaring at Isabel who pouted but kept quiet. 

“It’s a he and he’s a Yeager” Hanji smiled sadly. “Oh! The son of that girl you had a secret relationship with but someone tattled and they took Carla away forcing hr to marry and have sex with that guy Grisha right?” Moblit says but he blushes at the silence

“I’m so sorry for stating your business like that Mrs. Zoe i-” his apology was cut off by Hanji lazily waving him off “it’s fine Moblit let it be” Hanji said and shrugged. 

“Holy shit! You fucked his mom!?” Oluo laughed only to have Petra smacking him on the back of his head causing him to bite his tongue and bleed. “It’s honestly amazing how you still have that tongue since you bite the same spot almost every time” Petra hums.

“Okay so how do you want us to greet him?” Historia asks. “no don’t greet him yet, let’s watch how he plays first, the Yeagers are unpredictable and intelligent. They can read you like book and use a weakness you probably didn’t know you had against you” Hanji chuckles

“Dismissed” Moblit announced and everyone nodded, chatting as they got off their seats and left the student council room.   
  
“Well Eren. . . are you worthy of your last name?” Hanji asks herself.

* * *


	2. [b e t   c r a z y]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Ma-ahem Jean i mean Jean.
> 
> Armin and Eren meet

"oh wow. . " Eren muttered to himself as he studied the school in awe. the oak wooden walls as well as floors with the colors of chocolate as well as different advertisement posters for donating or clubs and other stuff that didn't catch Eren's attention.

The hallways were very long and wider than his last school and were cleaner. The ceiling had built in lights and large windows covered with see through white curtains. as he walked he heard a few chatters here and there that got louder as he got closer to . . . a gambling room?

the doors were open so anyone was free to walk in at anytime, there were hundreds of students gambling with crowds of students watching but the game with the biggest crowd is the one that really caught Eren's attention. he pushed through the crowd saying a few 'sorry's a few times before he was pushed in the front where he saw a poker match between a girl with blonde long hair into a ponytail, violet eyes with fear and defeat in them, and freckles danced on her cheeks and nose. 

The person she was playing was a young man with spiky, gray hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion being black. He has small, intense brown eyes, and is said to have the same vicious look in them as he does. Jean is of average height and muscular build, and has an insane smirk similar to his but has a long face like a horse. 

he had seemed to be winning though instantly Eren didn't like him, i mean he was sitting on a poor boy. The boy had a boyish face, with large ocean blue eyes and a small pointed nose which was a bit red. His blond hair is styled in a long undercut with bangs over his entire forehead. He has noticeable defined eyebrows and sideburns, indicating his age. His frame is relatively small and lacking in muscle but not the definition. 

"HA! i win again, i don't see why everyone keeps trying i mean i'm unbeatable" the guys says cockily and shrugs. "Actually I'm a new student so is it okay if i try?" Eren asks, getting the guy's attention. He looked Eren up and down before nodding "well since you're the new student everyone's talking about, come take a seat" the guy smirks at Eren.

the guy he was sitting on seemed to almost give out from his weight but luckily he got up. "I'm Jean Kirstein and you are?" Jean asks "Eren Yeager" Eren smiled with fake innocence. 

"Armin, get us some chairs”' Jean shouted at the guy he was sitting on who nodded and scrambled for the nearest chairs. coming back with one chair he slid in the table for Jean then getting another chair he slid in the table for Eren who thanked him. 

* * *

"now that we're seated and ready. let's play a simple game of rock, paper, scissors. like the actual game except you draw your pick and on the count of three we reveal which we picked" Jean poorly explained but Eren got the gist of it. 

“Got it,” Eren confirmed and Jean nodded before pulling out a few stacks of green and white chips and pushing them on the table “these are chips, they're worth 1000 yen. For starters i’ll give you 120 chips.” Jean smirked. Eren nodded and examined one of the chips. 

“What’s the bet?” Jean asked “well let’s start with two” Eren said and Jean nodded. The two picked up their three cards, keeping them hidden from each other’s sight. “Ready? Rock paper” Jean said as he picked his card

“Scissors!” they both shouted at the same time, plucking their cards they revealed them.

Eren had picked rock and Jean had picked scissors, Eren wins.

“Well look at you shining Yeager? So what’s the next bet?” Jean snorts"alright ready?" Jean asked Rhetorically and only Eren smiles at him

"rock!"

"paper"

"scissors!!"

Eren had paper and Jean had scissors, Jean wins.

"haha! I win!" Jean shouts and shoots his hands in the air. Eren has the sudden urge to sneer but he doesn't, he can already see how this is gonna play out.

"what's next Yeager?" Jean asks cockily and the urge to sneer almost seems unbearable that his upper lip twitches but he composes himself. 

"well. . . let's bet 50 chips again?" Eren asks as he slid the chips in the middle. Jean was a bit startled but he smiled "interesting. . . i like it" Jean mumbled to him himself. 

"rock!"

"paper"

"scissors!!"

Eren had rock and Jean had paper, Jean wins again.

"ah yeah! I'll be taking that!" Mary- ahem I mean Jean says sliding the 50 chips over to him again before he takes in Eren's expression. He had dull but shiny eyes and a bitter smile on his face. "what's wrong? don't tell me you got cold feet!? i can't say I blame you after losing 1,000,000 yen!!" Jean teases, his expression changes from smirking to wide eyes and an insane smile on his face.

"not at all. . . the game is just getting started" Eren says calmly and Jean shrugs "so what's the next bet!" Jean asked before turning towards the crowd. 

"he's digging his own grave" Jean winks and when he turns back he gasps as he sees Eren dumping stacks of money on the table. "how about 10, 000, 000 yen?" Eren asks with a smirk as he sees Jean's surprised face. money was the least and last of Eren's concern.

"Don't be an IDIOT!! There's no way you could afford to bet that much on a single RPS game!!" Jean stood up and shouted enraged.

"You're crazy!!" Jean added. Eren looked him dead in the eyes, his emerald green eyes glowing in excitement.

"but isn't that what makes it fun?" 

Emerald eyes stopped glowing but the excitement still danced in Eren's eyes, he looked at Jean with half lidded eyes and a smirk "don't tell me you've got cold feet" Eren teases. Jean snarls but sits down, he wasn't a coward and he was gonna show Eren how stupid he was for doing this.

"high stakes are so exciting right!?" Eren chuckles as he picks his cards. Jean had an urge to roll his eyes but he didn't and only smiled at Eren. 

"are you ready? shall we begin?" Jean asks in a fake happy tone that Eren almost didn't pick up. a l m o s t

Eren stayed quiet as he examined his cards, his bangs hooded his eyes a little, it made Jean a little uneasy "what's wrong? you've only got 3 cards, not much you could do even if you take it slow" Jean asked with a confident smile.

Eren looked up from his cards with an angry and cold expression that made Jean want to back out. “Did you think i wouldn’t notice?” Eren asked in a bitter voice. Jean looked at him confused

“Huh? Notice what?” Jean asked. 

“Everyone’s working for you, Jean, right?” Eren asked. Jean gasped a little and leaned back into his chair with a shock expression as anger danced in his eyes. The crowd gasped and murmured towards each other.

“Look stop the weird smack talk,if you want to end the game-” Jean sighed but Eren cut him off “no no no! I wouldn’t dream of it because now it’s gonna be more fun from now on” Eren says with a twisted smile and crinkled eyes. 

Jean’s eyes glowed gold with anger “are you done?” Jean asks and Eren nods, picking a card before answering “yes” in which Jean smiled “then let’s begin!” Jean shouts. 

“Rock!”

“Paper”

“Scissors!!”

Jean had paper and Eren had scissors, Eren wins.

Jean looks at Eren in shock in which Eren only smiled. Jean felt like his whole world crashed down, like a bucket of ice water was dumped in his face and he was left in the cold. Even the crowd gasped, they couldn’t even believe it.

“I-it can’t be . .” Jean mumbled, still in shock.

“Oh but it can, now let’s talk about the winnings. Not counting the money I lost I got 8,000,000 yen” Eren said, satisfied with Jean’s expression.

“Now be kind and pay up please” 

* * *

“Armin right?” Eren asked, he was walking down the stairs when he saw Armin leaning against them. Said boy looked up in surprise “oh! Um yeah um hi. . .?” Armin says awkwardly and mentally smacks himself for it.

Eren only chuckled "Eren but you probably already know since i've introduced myself already" Eren says then realization takes on his features ``Armin Alert right? you're the one who gave me a tour. thanks for that! here" Eren smiles and hands Armin 3 stacks of money.

"oh! no no i couldn't possibly take this'' Armin stutters and tries to take it back only to have it shoved in his chest "i won't accept it back so you might as well take it, plus that horse face is an asshole so pay off your debt and be free" Eren shrugs and Armin hesitantly nods before running off to which Eren presumes to be Jean.


	3. [b e t   c r a z y]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange calls Carla for the first time in years. . .

Hanji sighs and rubs her temples in an effect of stress and frustration. she wanted to talk to Carla, see how she was doing, and if her husband was still there. the thought of Grisha pissed her off because he was always so rude and un-mannered for a grown man. 

she taps in the numbers on her phone before hesitantly pressing the call button, it didn't sooth her anxiety when it began to ring.

but finally she answered.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

"um. . hi darling it's been a while"

**_" . . . "_ **

"um . . how are-"

**_"HANJI!!! it's been too fucking long, why didn't you fucking call any earlier time!!"_ **

"i- um well i might have been to caught up in running the school we use to be students at, also your son is transferred here so i was bound to talk to you at some point. does Eren know i'm his mother?" 

_**"i can't say for sure but he is hellbent on believing Grisha isn't his father . . . . not after last year"** _

"what happened last year?"

**_"last year Eren saw Grisha try to hit me but before he could Eren sliced his arm off with a butcher knife and shoved me in my bedroom. i tried to get out but it seemed he locked it from the outside. all i heard was yelling, shouting, and crying. after that Grisha walked out the house and never came back and i still don''t know what the argument was about"_ **

"the kid's got guts cutting off a grown man's arm."

**_"Grisha's DNA might be in Eren but so is yours Hanji"_ **

"woah . . . .cool!"

**_"and don't even bother being awkward when he confronts you about being his mother, he is bisexual so he is bound to except you"_ **

"okay! um . . later"

**_"yeah . . . later"_ **

> **B E E P**

Hanji hung up and tossed her phone on the table. "gosh Carla, they push us out of each other's lives and were here again. isn't that just crazy" she chuckles. 

"mother or not Eren, are you worthy of me to even be your mother?" she asks herself.

"Hanji stop asking questions like that"


End file.
